Lazos Familiares
by Vicky Ravenwooch
Summary: Cuando, luego de aquella fatídica noche de Brujas, el gemelo equivocado es considerado "El niño que vivió", ¿Cómo resultará la vida de Harry? Con un poder del cual él no sabe nada, una Antigua Profecía y el único Severus Snape prácticamente criándolo, interesante, por lo menos, es un hecho. TRADUCCIÓN DE LA HISTORIA "Family Bonds" por xXDesertRoseXx
1. Prefacio: La Profecia

_**¡Hola a todos! Como ya sabrán mi nombre es Vicky Raven, y si no lo sabían, ahora sí lo saben. ;)**_

_**Hoy les traigo ésta historia que, simplemente, me encantó. ¡Espero que a ustedes también le guste!**_

_**La historia original se titula "Family Bonds", lo que explica la razón del nombre que lleva puesto en estos momentos (Lazos Familiares). La Historia ORIGINAL fue escrita por la maravillosa autora 'xXDesertRoseXx', la cual creó muchas de las maravillosas criaturas, objetos y plantas (Al igual que escenas y personajes) que encontraran en esta historia llena de angustia, adventuras y creatividad. Luego de ésta nota, se encontraran con el Prefacio de la historia. Espero que lo disfruten y deseen que continue con la traducción.  
(Les apreciaría mucho que dejaran su opinión sobre ella.)**_

_**Resumen: "Cuando, luego de aquella fatídica noche de Brujas, el gemelo equivocado es considerado "El niño que vivió", ¿Cómo resultará la vida de Harry? Con un poder del cual él no sabe nada, una Antigua Profecía y el único Severus Snape prácticamente criándolo, interesante, por lo menos, es un hecho."**_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en toda la historia son míos. La mayoría de éstos son pertenencia de la gran "Joanne Rowling", y aquellos que no pueda identificar, probablemente, pertenecen a la autora de ésta historia, la cual me dió permiso de traducirla, xXDesertRoseXx.**_

_

**La Profecía**

"_El hijo del padre, que no es el padre_

_Nacido bajo la luna de reclamos, de truenos y de heno_

_Nacido cuando el séptimo mes está muriendo_

_Traerá el fin de una era de oscuridad_

_Y el principio de años de prosperidad_

_Por todo lo que es magia_

_Y el Padre del hijo, que no es el hijo_

_Padre en el alma y el corazón; en todo menos en sangre_

_Lo Protegerá y lo guiará_

_Lo refugiará y lo conducirá_

_Le enseñará a su hijo lo más valioso en un par  
El que juró proteger a su hermano_

_El niño que fue rechazado_

_El vencedor de la maldad en sus tiempos_

_Y unido con la que puede Ver y su hermana, que no es su hermana_

_El guardián de la magia que es vieja_

_El padre y el hijo encontrarán_

_Su camino en la vida…"_


	2. Una Vez en Halloween

_**¡Aquí va el segundo capítulo de "Lazos Familiares"!**_

_**Espero que se lo disfruten. La mayor parte del tiempo no voy a dejar mis propias notas de autor. Simplemente, los dejaré con la nota de autora de xXDesertRoseXx. :) Notarán que muchas veces las notas tendran explicaciones o simples disculpas de la autora. Pero, recuerden, su historia ya va bastante adelantada. Y sus capítulos ya han sido posteados. ¡Disfruten! **_

_**xXDesertRoseXx: **_

"_**Y ¡Estoy de vuelta desde la muerte! ¡Hola, mundo! Ha sido un largo tiempo… Pero, aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Y ésta será la mas larga hasta el momento. Siempre me había preguntado (Y sé que no soy la única) cómo hubieran sido las cosas si Harry hubiese tenido un hermano gemelo. ¿Y qué si Severus se añadiera a esa mezcla?**_

_**Esto no será una historia de abuso, pero si de (No intencionalmente) rechazo. Algunas historias de fondo de algunos personajes serán cambiadas, y algunos personajes no son exactamente iguales que en el libro( y serán desarrollados en circunstancias distintas a la versión original). Como los lectores de mis otras historias deberían de saber, todos mi fics son Universos Alternos (UA ó AU) y ésta pisotea a todas las demás, por lo tanto, esperen visitas sorpresa de algunos personajes y Personajes Originales en el futuro. ¿Qué más pueden esperar?**_

_** Un poco más poderoso, sabio y mejor entrenado Harry, ¡Pero NO Super!Harry!  
No habrán superpoderes adquiridos de la nada aquí, simplemente el desarrollo de un talento que ya estaba ahí y muchos años de esfuerzo. Un Severus desarrollado totalmente distinto (como yo pienso que el pudo haber sido si los eventos fueran otros). Debes de mantener en mente que Lily vive en ésta historia. Pero, no puedes esperar que el superará sus problemas tan fácil. Ésta historia se desarrolla alrededor de Harry y Severus, PERO No es slash; es una relación Padre/Hijo en todo sentido de la palabra. ¿Y todo lo demás? ¡Sólo lee!**_

_** Si quieres quejarte o agradecer algo en ésta historia, dedícaselo a Irene90, Beta extraordinaria y una de las voces en mi cabeza. Normalmente la voz de razón, pero algunas veces la que enciende esa primera chispa de una idea, la cual se convierte en una gran historia (gracias a mi super activa imaginación). Ésta historia está dedicada a TI, tú, La mapache malvada. **_

_**Algunas de mis mejores ideas fueron creadas por tus indicaciones, y ahora sufrirás por ello; Eso es una pequeña forma de darte las gracias.**_

_** Sin más adiciones, les presento el primer capítulo oficial de "Lazos Familiares". Espero que lo disfruten, y no olviden dejar su opinión."**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no nos pertenece. :) **_

**UNA VEZ EN HALLOWEEN**

El Señor Obscuro contemplaba. Había una decisión que debía ser tomada y, por todos los intentos y propósitos, tenía que decidir con sabiduría. Su problema era simple; una profecía se había hecho hace dos años (la cual lo incluía a él). Eso en sí no era algo que él consideraba completamente inesperado. Después de todo, el planeaba dejar una marca permanente en la historia del Mundo Mágico, y él esperaba que en algún momento una profecía se iba a crear.

No. No era la profecía lo que lo tenía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Era el contenido de ésta que lo había hecho. El simple hecho de que él, Lord Voldemort (el mago más poderoso en un siglo) sería derrotado por un niño lo era. Un niño que había nacido cuando ya el Séptimo mes moría. Un niño con padres que lo había desafiado tres veces y vivían para contar la historia. Y, para su mayor desgracia (y parcialmente por su larga cantidad de enemigos) los candidatos eran tres.

Primero, el treinta de Julio hace un año y tres meses, había nacido Neville Longbottom, el hijo de Alice y Frank Longbottom. Dos de los aurores mas temidos que jamás habían atacado su línea de Mortífagos. Los padres en sí lo habían desafiado recientemente por tercera y última vez. Voldemort sonrió satisfecho por la memoria; Bellatrix andaba un poco entusiasta mientras extraía información de la pareja y ahora se encontraban encerrados en una sala psiquiátrica en el Hospital San Mungo, sufriendo de los efectos secundarios del hechizo de tortura (el Cruciatus). Eso se había encargado de una molestia y, también, dejaba al niño desprotegido bajo el cuido de su abuela. El Señor Obscuro sabía por hecho de que encontrar y asesinar al niño sería algo de rutina para él. Pero, ¿era el heredero de los Longbottom el niño del cual hablaba la profecía?

Segundo, había nacido Adrián Orión Potter, hijos de Lily y James Potter, y el mayor de los gemelos. Había nacido unos minutos antes de la medianoche en el último día de Julio y, junto a su hermano menor, era un mejor candidato para la profecía (considerando que había nacido más cerca de el final de Julio). El tercer candidato era el heredero más joven de los Potter. Un niño que había nacido solo unos segundos antes de que el reloj marcara las doce de la medianoche; Lo que su informante (y un cercano _amigo _de la familia Potter), Peter Pettigrew, le había informado. Los gemelos habían nacido mucho mas cerca al tiempo del cuál la profecía había sugerido, y, de todas formas, eran de sangre mestiza. Y por mucho que a él le gustaría olvidarlo, El Señor Tenebroso era un mestizo también.

Debía de ser uno de los dos. Y con esos pensamiento en mente fue que Lord Voldemort se encontró frente a la, teóricamente, protegida casa de los Potter en Godric's Hollow._Y que lugar tan adecuado para los Potter,_pensó ácidamente. Los padres no estaban en la casa (cortesía de Pettigrew), quien decidió cuidar de los niños mientras ellos no estaban. Los otros dos que podrían haber sido un problema para sus problemas, Peter le aseguró, habían sido detenidos por la luna. Hombres lobos y lunas llenas no mezclan muy bien, y tampoco lo hacen los animagos obsesionados con lobos.

Voldemort caminó con la frente en alto a través de los fuertes hechizos y rituales protectores que rodeaban la casa como si no estuvieran allí. La protección destruida por el peso de la traición. Pettigrew lo esperaba en la puerta del frente. Pensó en matar a la rata cobarde en el futuro cercano (Él odiaba a los traidores, y el hombre regordete muy pronto terminaría con su propósito, por lo que valdría menos para él.) Tal vez se lo entregaría a Bellatrix por diversión, ya que, ella detestaba los roedores.

"Están en el segundo nivel, mi Señor." La rata dijo inclinando su cabeza.  
Los labios de Voldemort se torcieron en una mueca de desprecio. "En su habitación."

Pasando al lado de Pettigrew (sin mostrar ninguna señal de que había escuchado), el Señor Tenebroso subió las escaleras; Su capa negra bramando detrás de él. ¡Qué molestia eran las profecías! Pero ésta era una que tenía la posibilidad de volverse una fuerza peligrosa contra él en el futuro, por lo que debía de prevenirlo ahora que aún había tiempo.  
La puerta a la habitación estaba completamente abierta (otra cortesía de Colagusano). Voldemort entró y se detuvo frente a dos cunas. Allí se encontraban dos niños, ambos con un cabello color negro intenso. No que eso importara, ya que el los iba a matar a ambos para estar seguro, pero Voldemort se preguntaba quien era quien. _Eso es fácil de descifrar, _pensó. Con un movimiento ligero, ambos niños se encontraban bajo un hechizo silenciador. El odiaba el llanto, totalmente _detestaba_los niños llorones mientras el estaba en el orfanato; El no iba a tener nada de eso ahora.

Con otro movimiento de su varita, los gemelos se elevaron en el aire frente a él y despertándolos.

Dos pares de ojos se abrieron casi a la vez. El primer bebé, en el lado izquierdo, tenía los ojos de un color avellana, justo como su padre, y lloraba fuertemente bajo el hechizo silenciador. Voldemort, quien jamás se había molestado en preguntar nada más que el nombre y la hora en que nacieron los niños, simplemente pensó que éste era Harry James, pensando natural que el niño que se pareciera más a su padre tendría que llevar su nombre. Por que el segundo niño, un poco más pálido pero con el mismo cabello negro y revolcado tenía ojos de un verde brillante, centellando como gemas; de el mismo color que el hechizo que acabaría con su vida. Ese debía de ser Adrián, Voldemort dedució.

El no parecía asustado por su prescencia, sólo alarmado mientras los observaba con ojos grandes. Extrañamente, si sus ojos no fueran verdes, ellos serían tan… Voldemort abandonó ese pensamiento, encontrándolo inútil. El niño estaba apunto de morir de todas formas. Por que ahora que ponía sus ojos en ambos, no había duda de que, si uno de los dos iba a derrotarlo, debía de ser el que le devolvía la mirada con demasiada fuerza para su edad. El Potter con los ojos de color Avada Kedavra.

Voldemort por un momento consideró que era una lástima que los padres no se encontraran aquí para sacarlos del camino también. Pero tener que sufrir la muerte de uno de sus hijos, para gente como los Potter, sería peor que la muerte.

"Adiós, pequeño Adrián." Voldemor dijo sarcásticamente mientras apuntaba al niño de los ojos verdes con su varita. La luz verde que había robado la vida de muchas personas anteriormente ahora dirigida al niño. Y ahí, justo antes de tocar su frente, el hechizo alcanzó lo que parecía una burbuja dorada que rodeaba el bebé; el impacto creando un patrón en el inesperado escudo, hasta que el hechizo rebotó. Y con sus ojos rojos, grandes en sorpresa y terror, el hombre una vez conocido como Tom Marvolo Riddle solo podía ver como su propia magia se volvía contra él. Al impactar, su cuerpo se redució a cenizas; su alma siendo forzada hacia fuera, pero sin dejar el mundo de los vivos como debería.

Y mientras el alma del Señor Tenebroso volaba lejos de la casa, que ahora se derrumbaba (debido al la inmensa cantidad de magia) un traidor hacía lo mismo; tratando de salvarse a si mismo de lo que él había causado.

El escudo que rodeaba al pequeño mago se expandió momentáneamente para proteger a su hermano de los bloques que se derrumbaban. Mientras el techo caía, el escudo recibía golpe por golpe; el único sonido en la habitación siendo los sollozos del niño con ojos avellana y las paredes desmoronándose.

El escudo comenzó a fallar; pequeños hoyos sin protección creándose en la parte superior mientras los últimos residuos del techo caían sobre el par de niños. Y fué a través de uno de eso hoyos que una pieza de concreto afilada cayó, rodeada por una pequeña cantidad de el escudo mientras lo atravesaba, y causó una cortadura profuna en la mano derecha del gemelo Potter de ojos avellana.

Para cuando el escudo había fallado por completo, el techo ya había dado paso al oscuro, pero estrellado cielo. Ambos niños se habían salvado.

En ese momento, dos figuras frenéticas decidieron aparecer, al parecer de la nada, luego de ser informados sobre lo que había sucedido en su hogar (gracias a la docena de alarmas que se habían activado con el derrumbe).

Con gritos como "¡Adrián!" y "¡Harry!", ambos trotaron sobre los residuos de lo que había sido su casa desde hace un año y medio; siguiendo el sonido del llanto de su hijo.

"¡Adrián!" Lily gritó mientras corría en dirección al niño para calmarlo, observando con terror su mano ensangrentada.

"¿Dónde está Harry?" Preguntó asustada, buscando a su hijo más pequeño con la mirada. James corrió hacia la cuna de Harry, encontrándolo recostado, al parecer, durmiendo. Su corazón casi se rompió (considerando que su hijo estaba muerto), hasta que logró sentir los suaves respiros de Harry.

"¡Él está aquí, Lily! ¡Está vivo!" Dijo sosteniendo a su hijo contra su pecho donde Lily lo podía ver.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos pero riendo con alivio, ambos padres se dirigieron fuera de las ruinas; preguntas formándose poco a poco en sus mentes. ¿ Cómo podían estar vivos los niños? ¿Dónde estaba Peter? ¿Y dónde diablos estaba el Señor Obscuro? No siendo capaces de responder ésas preguntas por si sólos, ellos se dirigieron a la única persona en la que ellos podían confiar para que iluminara sus mentes.

Ellos aparecieron, cada uno con un bebé en sus brazos, frente a las puertas de Hogwarts.

Habían pasado ya 15 minutos y un mensaje enviado por una antílope (El Patronus de Lily) cuando una frenética Profesora McGonagall corrió hacia las puertas.

Se encontraba sin aire y tuvo que respirar profundamente por unos momentos, atípicamente fuerte y audible, antes de pronunciar la contraseña para abrir la cerradura de las puertas.

"¡James! ¡Lily!" Gritó mientras abrazaba a los que alguna vez fueron sus estudiantes tan fuerte como podía sin levantar a los pequeños. "¡Están vivos! ¡Todos ustedes! Por las barbas de Merlin, ¡Es un milagro!"

"¡Calmate, Minerva!" James le comandó, una vez se escapó del abrazo asesino de la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor. "¿De qué estás hablando?" Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y los miró sorprendida; sus ojos grandes detrás de sus gafas.

"¿No lo saben?" Murmuró antes de menear su cabeza distraída, finalmente ganando de nuevo la gran calma que la diferenciaba. "Vengan conmigo, por favor." Simplemente dijo, entrando a los campos del colegio, cerrando las rejas detrás de ellos mientras la familia Potter la seguía.

"¿Qué está sucediendo, Minerva?" Lily preguntó mientras caminaban a un paso rápido. "Estábamos en una reunión de la Orden cuando las alarmas que habíamos colocado alrededor de la casa se activaron. ¡La casa estaba en ruinas cuando llegamos!" La única respuesta de Minerva fue acelerar su paso hacia el castillo.

"¡Minerva!" Exclamó James mientras corrían para alcanzarla. Por lo menos, los niños seguían dormidos. "¡No daré ni un solo paso más si no me das tan siquiera un resumen de lo que pasó ésta noche!" Y para probar su punto, se detuvo. Su esposa inmediatamente siguiendo su ejemplo. Viendo la mirada determinada en los Potter, la Profesora de Transfiguraciones suspiró e hizo un ademán para seguir caminando.

"Les diré lo básico, pero debemos encontrar a Albus rápidamente. Él los ha estado buscando por los pasados 10 minutos; ¡debería haber sabido que vendrían aquí! Pero es normal que él esté tan estresado en una noche como ésta." Minerva explicó. "Los niños fuero atacados por el Señor Oscuro ésta noche."

"¿Ellos fueron que?" Lily preguntó, sintiendo la sangre abandonando su cara mientras el mundo le comenzaba a dar vueltas, sólo caminando normalmente por la adrenalina en su cuerpo. Miró a su esposo, encontrándolo más pálido que un muerto, sosteniendo a Harry más fuerte de lo necesario. Ella reflejó el movimiento con Adrián mientras Minerva continuaba. "El fue para asesinarlos personalmente." Ella se detuvo y miró hacia atrás para observar a los padres asustados. "No han habido noticias de él desde entonces. Sus mortífagos se están escapando. Los dementotes volvieron a Azkaban. Los rumores dicen…" Ella paró para controlarse y miró con intensidad a los gemelos. "Los rumores dicen que está muerto."

"¿Muerto?" La pareja Potter preguntó con sorpresa.

"¿Cómo?" Cuestionó James sin perder un segundo.

"No tengo la menor idea." Admitió Minerva mientras continuaba su caminata. "Es exactamente por eso que deben ir a la Oficina de Albus." Estando demasiado sorprendidos como para seguir preguntando, hicieron lo que les dijo y el resto del camino se pasó en silencio. Cuando alcanzaron la oficina del Director, encontraron al hombre caminando de arriba hacia abajo impacientemente, casi brincando en sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió.

"¡Lily!¡James!" Exclamó dirigiéndose a ellos e inclinándose para examinar a los gemelos; sus ojos detenidos en la herida de Adrián (La cual ya no sangraba) y abriendo sus ojos momentáneamente hasta que fue alejado de sus pensamientos por una agitada Lily.

"¿Qué paso, Albus?" Simplemente preguntó y Albus les indicó que se sentaran. Iba a ser una larga explicación y, de todas formas, sentía sus propias piernas a punto de dejarlo caer.

"Primero que nada, creo que deberíamos atrapar a Sirius Black antes de que desaparezca." El Director declaró.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Sirius con todo esto?" James preguntó confundido. "Es luna llena y él está afuera con Remus."

"Voldemort logró encontrar y entrar a tu casa, a pesar de el encantamiento Fidelio. Eso solo puede significar que el guardián secreto, Sirius, los ha traicionado." El viejo mago respondió gravemente. La sorpresa que recibió al descubrir quien era el verdadero guardián secreto fue sobrepasada por el horror de los Potter, al realizar que habían confiado sus dos hijos a un traidor y, peor aún, que habían pensado que era un amigo cercano.

"No puedo creer que Peter nos haya traicionado." Murmuró James casi incomprensiblemente. El rostro de Lily estaba lleno de lágrimas.

"Lamentablemente es la verdad." Respondió Albus gravemente. "Pero nos encargaremos de ello." Añadió decidido. "Lo que es más importante ahora es el ataque contra sus hijos."

"Entonces, ¿Es cierto?" Lily preguntó con voz ronca de tanto llorar. "La Profecía… Realmente se cumplió ¿No?"

"Sí. Pienso que sí."

"¿El Señor Tenebroso realmente se fue?" James preguntó sin creerlo.

"Por ahora, sí." El Director ofreció. "Pero me temo que no será para siempre."

"¿El volverá?" Preguntó James confundido y más asustado que antes. Si era así, entonces, ¿Qué significaba eso para sus niños?

"Me temo que es inevitable; Voldemort siempre tuvo demasiados deseos de vivir, no de morir." Albus dijo, cerrando los ojos y frotándolos con cansancio; Viéndose por un momento exactamente tan viejo como era. "Pero ahí es donde Adrián aparece."

"¿Adrián?" Preguntó Lily mientras miraba al niño durmiendo en sus brazos.

"¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Él es el elegido?" James preguntó sin quitar sus ojos de su hijo mayor.

"Eso creo." Dijo Albus levantándose.

"Pero, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Insistió, no queriendo considerar que su hijo tendría que enfrentar un destino tan difícil.

"Me temo que es bastante claro." Albus declaró con un suave movimiento de su varita, removiendo la sangre de la herida de Adrián (Curando la herida en el proceso). Su encantamiento fue seguido por dos jadeos de sorpresa. Allí, en la palma del niño, una áspera y roja cicatriz (de alguna forma pareciendo un rayo) era visible. "La cicatriz está llena de magia. Una muy poderosa, que no se siente para nada como la de Voldemort."

"Entonces es verdad." James dijo resignado mientras se echaba hacia atrás en su asiento.

"Lo es. Y el jóven Adrián se salvo a si mismo y a su hermano ésta noche y, junto a él, todo el mundo Mágico.

"¿Qué significa eso para Adrián? ¿Su futuro?" Lily preguntó, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

"Él vivirá una niñez normal. Tan normal como sea posible. El se lo merece." Albus dijo luego de una corta pausa. "Pero luego de que alcance cierta edad… Necesitará entrenamiento. Haremos todo lo posible para que Adrián sobreviva esto." Ambos Potter asintieron, sin ver ninguna otra alternativa.

La noche en la oficina la pasaron hablando y contemplando profundamente mientras la Nación Mágica celebraba la caída del Señor Tenebroso y el nacimiento de un héroe.

Y mientras brindaban por Adrián Potter, llamándolo el Niño Que Vivió, Harry dormía en paz dentro de una cuna que habían conjurado; Ignorante de cómo esa noche afectaría su vida.

Nadie se preocupó por inspeccionar al Potter más pequeño. Verificar si tenía alguna cicatriz. Y, la verdad, no había ninguna. Pero si alguien hubiera sabido donde buscar, y en el momento exacto, se habrían dado cuenta de una extraña marca negra apareciendo en su cadera, y luego, desapareciendo.

Desconocido para las personas en la oficina del director, los niños dormidos y la multitud celebrante, las ruedas del Destino comenzaban a moverse, señalando que el tiempo ya había llegado para que una muy vieja profecía se comenzara a desarrollar.


	3. Primeras Reuniones

_¡Hola! Muchas Gracias por las palabras de aliento. Estoy tratando mucho para traducir y actualizar bastantes capítulos y poderlos alegrar._

_Algunos de los reviews que han enviado son solo Invitados, y no tienen membresía en , por lo que no podía responderles (Y a otros que no he tenido el tiempo de contestar). ¡Pero les responderé ahora!_

_**Elitha**: Muchas Gracias de parte mía y de la Autora Original! 3 _

_**Noemí Cullen**: De nada. :) Yo disfruto traduciendo historias, y me alegra que personas aprecien mi 'trabajo'. Jaja. Bezos y abrazos para ti también._

**satorichiva**: Es cierto. Es mucho mejor así. ¿Un Harry que de la nada es poderoso? ¡Uff! Aburrido. 

_**Pax399**: Así pensaba yo de las historias en inglés hasta que decidí leer una. Pensaba: ¡Qué flojera! Pero luego me di cuenta de las muchas historias maravillosas de las que me estaba perdiendo. Por lo que decidí desarrollar mi inglés un poco más. xD_

_Eso es todo. Ahora los dejo con la Nota de Autora:_

"_¡Wow! ¡Ustedes son asombrosos! Esta debe de ser la mayor cantidad de atención que he recibido en un primer capítulo y me gustaría informarles que en este preciso momento, estoy planeando enviarles una gran caja de chocolates. Solo para que lo sepan._

_Pero antes de hacer eso, me gustaría agradecerles a todos los que han leído, opinado, y/o añadido la historia a su lista de alertas y favoritos. Esto probablemente sea actualizado cada semana__** (**_**O en mi caso, Vicky Raven, cada vez que tenga la oportunidad).**

_¡Creo que eso es todo por ahora! Disfruten de el nuevo capítulo y no olviden dejar su crítica u opinión."_

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no nos pertenece. Los personajes que no identifique son Propiedad de xXDesertRoseXx, quien me dio autorización para traducir su historia.

_**PRIMERAS REUNIONES**_

_Pero si alguien hubiera sabido donde buscar, y en el momento exacto, se habrían dado cuenta de una extraña marca negra apareciendo en su cadera, y luego, desapareciendo. _

_Desconocido para las personas en la oficina del director, los niños dormidos y la multitud celebrante, las ruedas del Destino comenzaban a moverse, señalando que el tiempo ya había llegado para que una muy vieja profecía se comenzara a desarrollar._

Había pasado casi un año desde aquella noche de Halloween. Era Julio ahora, y la familia Potter se preparaba para celebrar el cumpleaños de los gemelos esa misma tarde. Mucho había sucedido desde la caída del Señor Tenebroso; incluso en tan poco tiempo. El último de sus Mortífagos había sido encerrado en Azkaban, siendo ahora vigilados por los mismos Dementotes que habían ayudado a su ya caído líder hace unos meses atrás. Esos en el ejército oscuro que tenían el dinero suficiente, influencia en el Ministerio de Magia, y la prudencia de no gritarle a los cuatro vientos su alianza con Voldemort, habían escapado prisión alegando que habían estado bajo el hechizo Imperio.

La comunidad Mágica de Inglaterra comenzaba a levantarse de nuevo.

Para los Potter, eso significaba que podían salir de su escondite. Se habían mudado (luego de dos años y medio escondiéndose) a la casa de la familia de James; Una mansión situada no muy lejos de Hogwarts. Lily y James habían vuelto a sus trabajos en el Ministerio. James como Auror junto a Sirius, y Lily en la división de Encantamientos. Incluso Remus Lupin, el hombre lobo de la familia extendida de los Potter, había sido contratado en el Ministerio; Su conocimiento en Leyes Mágicas y su estatus como el padrino de Adrián Potter ofreciéndole un trabajo estable en la recién creada división de Hombres Lobo. El nuevo Ministro, Cornelius Fudge, había sido engatusado por un cierto Director para que no repitiera los mismo errores en el pasado (desterrar criaturas tales como los Hombres Lobo). Remus fue la única opción lógica para ese trabajo.

No es necesario decir que la caída de Voldemort y el fin de la guerra habían significado el principio de una ola de cambios para el Mundo Mágico. Y para un hombre de veintiún (21) años, el fin de la guerra significaba algo mucho más grande que el fin de sus días como espía. Pero él aún no lo sabía.

Severus Snape miraba su reflejo en el espejo de su cuarto del baño. Había sido un día extraño para él. Su último familiar, su tío, el hermano de su madre, había muerto el día anterior y justo ahora había vuelto del funeral. No era la muerte por si sola la cual lo tenía desorientado. Su tío había sido muy enfermo cuando pequeño y al crecer, nunca mejoró. Según los curadores que cuidaban de él durante los últimos años de su vida, era un milagro que había sobrevivido por tanto tiempo.

Tampoco era el hecho de que Severus lo extrañaría. Incluso si su último familiar vivo se había ido. A Marcus Prince nunca le importó su sobrino y había permitido que viviera con su padre, incluso cuando sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Por lo que extrañarlo estaba fuera de las opciones. Era que la muerte de su tío había traído hacia él algo que el nunca había considerado en su vida. Su tío había muerto sin hijos y, por la Leyes Mágicas, él era el candidato para recibir la herencia. Y eso significaba que heredaría _todo. _

Severus siempre había vivido bajo el concepto de que su madre había sido expulsada de su familia por casarse con un muggle. Y era bastante obvio que nadie, jamás, lo había contactado mientras crecía.

Encontrar la fortuna de la familia en sus manos era algo que el no esperaba. Estuvo a punto de reír. _Apunto de _siendo la palabra clave.

Siempre había sido su mayor preocupación en Hogwarts cada vez que James Potter hacía alarde de su fortuna hacia Lily; que nunca podría ofrecerle lo mismo. Le dolía, pero ella le había asegurado una y otra vez que eso no importaba. Y para ella, realmente no importaba; fue por su propia obra que su amistad se destruyó y el lo sabía. Pero el le pidió perdón. ¡Merlín! Claro que lo hizo. Pero ella no escuchó cada vez que él trataba de acercarse. Y luego empezó a salir con James Potter en su séptimo año… Y se casó.

Severus nunca había analizado la situación; para el tiempo en el que había logrado pensarlo lo suficiente para saber lo que haría en esos momentos, el ya tenía la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo y su vida dependía de un hombre loco maniaco. El hecho de que aquel hombre loco era el mago oscuro más poderoso de los últimos siglos no ayudaba su caso. Por lo que Severus siguió sus órdenes y le ofreció parte de la profecía que había escuchado, incapaz de hacer nada más pero obedecer.

Luego Lily había quedado embarazada y el perdió todas sus ganas de vivir. Nada sonaba más final que ella siendo la madre de los hijos de James Potter. Cuando realizó lo que esa pieza de la Profecía que él le había presentado al Señor Tenebroso significaría para Lily, el simplemente quería morir de una forma lenta y dolorosa.

Sin ver ni un solo beneficio para él con tal movimiento, le ofreció su vida a Albus Dumbledore y jugó a ser espía por dos años. La noche en que Voldemort cayó, mientras todos estaban celebrando, él se encerró en su casa y dejó derramar las lágrimas que había tratado de retener por los últimos años.

No queriendo cruzarse con Lily ó su familia, había trabajado como un loco por su maestría en Pociones. Viajando alrededor del mundo, escapando de lo que más temía.

No que eso haya ayudado. Al final, todo su trabajo había resultado en convertirse en el Maestro de Pociones más joven en 400 años y tuvo que volver a casa demasiado temprano. Un mes después de su regreso, Dumbledore se acercó a él y le ofreció una posición como el Profesor de Pociones luego de que Slughorn renunciara. No queriendo buscar un trabajo y considerando que tenía que vivir de algo, el aceptó. Empezando el año siguiente a ése, él sería un Profesor en el colegio donde había pasado sus mejores y peores momentos de su vida. Unos días después, su tío murió.

Y mientras contemplaba al extraño en el espejo, podía observar cada uno de sus problemas reflejados en su rostro. Era delgado, demasiado delgado para su altura. Sus mejillas llanas y habían círculos oscuros bajo sus grandes ojos. Minerva una vez mencionó que sus ojos lucían como túneles negros; vacíos y sin emoción. Los ojos de un hombre muerto. _Tal vez ella tenía razón_, consideró el hombre. La nariz prominente y pómulos altos, la hendidura en la barbilla… Todas juntas deberían hacer que su rostro se viera hermoso. En su lugar, se veía como un hombre que había pasado años en Azkaban. Como un hombre con el doble de su edad.

Sus hombros se encogieron aún más y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de romper el espejo en pedacitos con un hechizo. O el puño, en realidad, no importaba en ese momento.

Si no fuera por su orgullo, habría corrido a su casa y se hubiera escondido allí hasta que comenzara el colegio. Por que aún, en algún lado, muy en el fondo de esos ilegibles ojos, ¡quedaba parte de él! Y él debía de recuperar es parte.

No sabía como ni porque, Pero Lily había convencido a su esposo de invitar a Severus al cumpleaños de los gemelos. Una tarde completa en la presencia de los Potter, Black, Lupin y la maravillosa Lily. ¿Rechazó la invitación? ¡Claro que no! Al parecer, esa pequeña parte que quedaba de él era un masoquista. El había aceptado, y ahora debía ir.

Con un suspiro, alejó su mirada del espejo y los atormentados ojos que él odiaba. Arregló su ropa negra (el único color que utilizaba últimamente) y caminó hacia la chimenea lentamente sin preocuparse; estaba un poco tarde de todas formas.

Tomando un poco de polvos Flu, se preparó mentalmente y arrojó los polvos en la chimenea antes de caminar entre medio de las llamas.

"Mansión Potter." Dijo con voz muerta, cerrando sus ojos cuando el mundo le comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Cuando sintió que se detenía, dio un paso hacia delante y cayó con gracia en el recibidor de la Mansión Potter.

La mansión estaba llena de personas; socios de la familia, los Weasleys, Profesores de Hogwarts y muchos otros. Y reporteros, obviamente, para cubrir el evento. Severus se sentía ahogado. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, agarrar polvos flu, y correr por su vida, cuando una mano gentil lo agarró del hombro.

"¡Estoy tan feliz de que pudieras venir, Severus!" La excitada voz de Lily provenía detrás de el. Él tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta para encararla con una sonrisa tensa. Ella estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba; Su largo y rojo oscuro cabello brillaba y sus ojos verdes tintineaban con vida. La sonrisa que ella portaba se convirtió en una expresión de preocupación al mirar su apariencia. Él sonrió satisfecho con su expresión y cerró sus ojos en exasperación; Lily no lo había visto desde la graduación (hace cuatro años). Él era mucho más alto que ella ahora (6 pies y 2 pulgadas), pero pesaba mucho menos de lo que pesaba en aquel tiempo. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo y sintió sus ojos contrayéndose dolorosamente cuando su sonrisa había vuelto con más fuerza.

"Es bueno verte también, Lily." Él murmuró, observando como sus ojos brillaban con felicidad mientras miraba detrás de el. El cuchillo que se había alojado en su estómago comenzó a girar con fervor. Miró sobre su hombro y encontró a James (El imbécil y presumido) saludándolos, mientras cargaba a un niño en frente de las cámaras. Una vez que la pequeña sesión se fotos acabó, James trotó hacia su esposa y su amigo de infancia. **(Nota: El amigo de Lily, para los que están confundidos.)**

"¡Adrián está cada vez más pesado!" Dijo felizmente, entregándole el sonriente bebé a Lily. Con su cabello negro y ojos avellana, el niño era una réplica exacta de padre. El cuchillo se movió con más fuerza. "¡Hola, Snivellus!" **(Nota: 'Quejicus' en la versión española.) **James añadió en broma cuando sus ojos se posaron en Severus.

"¡James!" Lily amonestó ruborizándose de vergüenza.

"No importa, Lily." Severus le aseguró, tragándose el insulto que quería decir. "Les deseo un muy felíz cumpleaños a tus hijos, Potter." Ya está. Al menos nadie podría decir que no había tratado de ser amable. James se veía un poco desconcertado antes de confundir las intenciones del Maestro de Pociones por rendición. Él sonrió y abrazó a Lily con un brazo para tenerla cerca.

"Gracias, Snape." Dijo con aire de suficiencia. "Tengo todo lo que necesito justo aquí." Añadió sin razón alguna. ¡El idiota cree que esto es un juego! Severus pensó con furia, pero le negó a James el placer de verlo retorcerse. Lily, quien no entendió el doble sentido (debido a que estaba arrullando a su hijo), se volteó a su esposo con preocupación.

"¿Dónde está Harry?" Preguntó, mirando alrededor frenéticamente.

"Relájate, Lily." Contestó James con una sonrisa, acariciando suavemente la cicatriz de Adrián. "Lo he dejado con Remus; sabes lo mucho que odia las cámaras." Y era verdad. El niño no soportaba los rayos de luz y los gritos de "¡Mira aquí, Adrián!"

"Si me lo permites, Lily," Severus dijo, incapaz de soportar la mirada que compartieron los dos Potter, "me gustaría dar una vuelta en los alrededor para hablar con algunos colegas de Hogwarts. Es raro encontrarlo fuera de la escuela."

"¿Trabajas en Hogwarts?" James preguntó sorprendido.

"Estás viendo al nuevo Profesor de Pociones, Potter." Severus replicó con satisfacción. "Bueno. Si me disculpan." Dijo inclinando su cabeza a Lily antes de alejarse. _Eso fue… Horrible_, el joven profesor pensó mientras salía de la sala principal, ignorando por completo a sus colegas de Hogwarts que lo saludaban. Él solo quería encontrar un lugar silencioso para recuperar fuerzas.

Mientras caminaba alrededor del nivel 1, pudo ver a Sirius Black (quien le devolvió una mirada amenazadora) y su amigo el hombre lobo.

Él abandonó la habitación rápidamente y se encontró en un comedor menos ocupado. Aún pensando que cuatro personas eran demasiadas para su gusto, siguió caminando hacia la primera habitación que encontró; Parecía ser un estudio. Severus entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Al fin, pensó, paz y…

"Hola." Una voz suave que provenía del suelo, al lado de su pierna izquierda, dijo. Sorprendido, miró hacia abajo, encontrándose los ojos de Lily devolviéndole la mirada.

Eso no estaba bien…

Sacudió la cabeza y miró de nuevo. Realmente eran los ojos de Lily… O unos bastante parecidos. El par de ojos que el encontró eran más oscuros y más intensos en color, casi no naturales, en una pequeña y pálida cara. Estaba mirando al más pequeño de los Potter.

"Hola." Respondió. No eran tan idénticos, notó. El pequeño, satisfecho con la respuesta, volvió a mirar su libro llenos de imágenes coloridas que tenía abierto en el suelo frente a él. El pequeño de dos años –_Harry, _Severus se recordó a si mismo- tenía el mismo cabello revuelto que su padre y hermano tenían. Pero su rostro tenía las facciones de su madre. Aparte de los ojos, el rostro de James era redondo. El rostro de Harry era, bueno, no exactamente angular, pero más ovalado. Los ojos de Severus buscaban más diferencias en el rostro del niño como si su vida dependiese de ello. Los labios del niño eran más llenos (como su madre) y su nariz más pequeña que la de James. ¿Y eso a mí que me importa? Se preguntó a si mismo, mientras su atención cambiaba al libro en el suelo.

Era un libro para niños de su edad; para que fueran capaces de reconocer los hechizos básicos. Consistía de nada más que imágenes en movimiento pero ayudaba a que los niños se familiarizaran con la magia desde una edad temprana.

Severus nunca había visto un niño observando uno voluntariamente. ¿Y desde cuando un Potter leía un libro fuera de la escuela que no fuera sobre Quidditch? El niño (quien había realizado Severus seguía observándolo) miró al hombre.

"¿Hola?" Preguntó ésta vez, frunciendo el seño adorablemente.

Espera, _¿¡Qué!? _¿Acabo de pensar que el hijo de James Potter es _adorable_? Mitad sorprendido y mitad confundido consigo mismo, Severus se sentó frente al niño y lo consideró con cautela. Harry parecía hacer lo mismo.

"Hola, Harry. Yo soy Severus." Replicó. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ El niño asintió y se señaló.

"Arry." Dijo con suavidad, y esperó.

"¿Qué estás viendo, Harry?" Severus preguntó en una voz que él no reconocía como suya. _¿Desde cuando hablo con suavidad? ¿Desde cuando hablo con bebés?_

"¡Magia!" El bebé exclamó con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes. Severus se encontró a si mismo… ¿sonriendo_? Me estoy volviendo loco,_ pensó mientras el niño cambiaba la página del libro.

"Wojo." Dijo con orgullo, apuntado a una imagen del hechizo Desmaius. ¿Wojo? Severus pensó confundido. Y luego lo comprendió; _Idioma Bebé._ Severus miró el hechizo de nuevo. Wojo… Wojo significa… ¡Rojo! Satisfecho con su deducción, asintió con la cabeza.

"Eso se llama _Desmaius._" Le dijo a Harry. "Desmaius." Repitió, apuntando al hechizo. Los ojos del niño se agrandaron.

"¿_Dismaiu_?" Harry pronunció y apuntó al hechizo. Severus rió por lo bajo y, ignorando su sorpresa de que aún podía producir tal sonido, asintió.

"Sí. Muy bien, Harry. Desmaius." Severus se tomó la libertad de cambiar la página. La brillante luz blanca del hechizo Lumos se encontraba allí.

"Esto se llama Lumos. Se usa para ver en la oscuridad." Apuntó a la imagen de nuevo y repitió el nombre.

"¡Lumos!" Harry dijo con regocijo; soltando una risilla y causando que Severus sonriera también.

"Correcto. Ahora éste…" Dijo pasando la página mientras que los ojos de Harry brillaban con felicidad. El hombre no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado en esa habitación junto a Harry. Pero en algún momento, olvidó que le hablaba al hijo de James y continuó enseñándole al pequeño, sintiéndose más ligero que en los últimos años.

Un tosido desde la puerta rompió su concentración y fue entonces que realizó que casi terminaban en libro. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un par de ojos centellantes. Aunque, cuando los ojos de Albus Dumbledore estaban preocupados, tintineantes era más apropiado.

"Veo que ya he encontrado a las dos personas perdidas. A la misma vez." El Director rió por lo bajo, entrando al estudio. Severus se levantó para saludarlo y Harry simplemente los miraba con ojos grandes.

"Si… Quería caminar un poco y me encontré al pequeño Harry aquí…" El profesor se detuvo cuando sintió un jalón en su capa. Miró hacia abajo y encontró a Harry mirándolo con sus brazos abiertos en el signo universal de un niño para decir 'Levántame'. Los ojos de Severus se agrandaron y, ignorando la risa viniendo del Director, se enfocó en el anhelo que aparecía en los ojos de Harry, levantandolo del suelo.

El niño, que aún sostenía el libro en su mano, colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Severus y cerró sus ojos. Suspirando contento. Severus casi se ahogó con su propia respiración.

"Creo que has encontrado un nuevo amigo, Severus." Ofreció el viejo hechicero, mientras acariciaba el cabello revuelto del niño.

"Yo…" Severus Snape se encontraba en una situación en la que él nunca había estado; incapaz de decir algo coherente. Harry era bastante liviano para su edad y tenía un olor que solo bebés podían tener. Y de la nada, Severus sintió una conexión con el niño; sentía que Harry era ahora, de alguna forma u otra, su responsabilidad. Que el debía de ser quien lo protegiera, lo amara, y lo ayudase a crecer para convertirse en hombre. De la nada, Severus se sintió como un padre.

"Bastante interesante. ¿Sabes? Los niños son muy buenos juzgando a las personas." Continuó el Director, caminando fuera del estudio. Dejando a Severus con ninguna otra opción que seguirlo. Luego de pasar el ahora vacío comedor, Severus realizó que si continuaba, tendría que entrar a una habitación llena de personas –donde Lily esperaba junto a su esposo- con el niño en sus brazos. Se detuvo, y Dumbledore siguió su ejemplo, preocupado al ver que tan inquieto se veía su profesor más joven.

"Toma, Albus. Sostenlo." Dijo, removiendo suavemente al niño durmiente de su hombro, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de pérdida que –sin esperárselo - lo había atacado. Harry despertó y lo miró con ojos grandes mientras lo colocaban en los brazos del Director. "Me tengo que ir. Enviale mis saludos a Lily." Dijo y dio un paso hacia la sala principal.

"¿Sev?" Una pequeña voz se escuchó y el maestro de Pociones se sorprendió que Harry aún recordara su nombre.

"Adiós, Harry." Dijo, tratando de ignorar el tono de suplica con el que Harry lo había llamado. "Te veré pronto." Añadió, sin saber si el niño entendería. O si podría cumplir su promesa. Salió de la habitación y la Mansión Potter en un torbellino de ropas negras y llamas verdes.

"Bastante interesante, joven Harry." Albus Dumbledore declaró, observando al pequeño que miraba el ahora vacío espacio, sosteniendo su libro con fuerza. "Talvez puedas ayudarlo, pequeñín." Dijo, cambiando a Harry de posición para poder sostenerlo mejor en sus brazos. "O tal vez ya lo hiciste." Añadió, caminando a la habitación en donde se estaba a punto de traer un gran pastel de cumpleaños.


	4. Dios Muy Alegre Albergo

_¡Hola! Si… Lo sé. Tarde muchísimo. Tenía un pequeñito ensayo de 14 Páginas (Termine escribiendo 30 ;D )...Y Talvez no haya tenido muchas ganas de traducir…. ¡Pero ya llegué! No pondré la nota de Autora ésta vez ya que ella lo único que hizo fue disculparse por la tardanza. JaJa. :) Disfruten._

_Disclaimer: HP No nos pertenece :)_

_**DIOS MUY ALEGRE ALBERGÓ**_

"_Bastante interesante, joven Harry." Albus Dumbledore declaró, observando al pequeño que miraba el ahora vacío espacio, sosteniendo su libro con fuerza. "Talvez puedas ayudarlo, pequeñín." Dijo, cambiando a Harry de posición para poder sostenerlo mejor en sus brazos. "O tal vez ya lo hiciste." Añadió, caminando a la habitación en donde se estaba a punto de traer un gran pastel de cumpleaños._

Hogwarts siempre había sido hermoso durante el invierno. Bueno, Severus pensó, Hogwarts siempre era precioso sin importar la época del año. Pero había algo en esa nieve tan fresca que, de una forma u otra, lo hacía sentir puro. Limpio. Como si la brillante sábana blanca te diera un borrón y cuenta nueva; Una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo. O algo así, Severus se reprendió a si mismo por su sentimentalismo. Justo lo que necesitaba en un día como éste.

Era navidad. Nunca había sido un gran fanático de ésta festividad (No que el sea fanático de alguna otro día festivo). Luego de que su madre murió no había ninguna celebración en su casa. Cumpleaños y días festivos iban y venían sin ningún cambio en su vida y la de su padre. Él pretendía que estaba bien, que no lo quería celebrar de todas formas, pero muy en el fondo lo extrañaba. Trató de recordar la última vez que había visto un árbol de navidad en su casa o algún tipo de decoración, pero su memoria le falló. Severus alejó esos deprimentes pensamientos de su pasado y se concentró en el presente. Había elegido quedarse en Hogwarts, por supuesto, y la cena de navidad fue muy buena. Justo igual que las vacaciones de invierno, el colegio estaba casi vacío.

Severus no podía creer que los tontos estudiantes que le habían entregado eran serios; ¡Era una pelea solo tratar de evitar que su salón de clases explotara y que sus calderos se derritieran! ¡Merlín! ¡Los calderos! ¿Como lograban esos estudiantes derretir catorce (14) calderos solo a medio semestre? Bueno, los calderos destruidos habrían sido trece (13), pero Sybill Trelawney y sus locos murmullos sobre la mala suerte que traía dicho numero - ¿Y por que, ¡OH! por que, había tenido la gran idea de mencionar cuantos calderos derretidos tenia en su clase? – casi lo volvió loco; Él mismo había destruido el caldero número catorce, simplemente para callarla.

Y, hablando de visitas, de vuelta a su último problema. Los Potter habían sido invitados a Hogwarts el día de Navidad. ¿Por qué? Sólo Dumbledore sabe. Y cuando lo piensas bien, incluso eso era dudoso (considerando que la mitad del tiempo era difícil saber si las acciones de Dumbledore eran planeadas o eran simples inspiraciones del momento.) Eso no significaba que el hombre no pudiera planearlo todo en un segundo. Severus muy bien sabía que el Director podía tramar más rápido de lo que podía devorar sus amados dulces de limón; Y para aquellos que no lo sepan, era muy, muy rápido.

Tal vez todo era un plan. Talvez Dumbledore lo estaba probando, viendo si podía soportar la presión... Convincente. ¿Por que más habría decidido llamar a los Potter junto a la 'Bolsa de Pulgas' y el Hombre-lobo? E incluso si Lupin no era tan malo, el perro era imposible, justo igual que James Potter. Y luego estaba Lily. Severus no pensar en ella. Pensar en ella con James todos los días lo enfermaba. Pensar en ella con James en fiestas, pensar en todos eso besos robados bajo el muérdago que había atestiguado en su séptimo año, era razón suficiente para saltar por la ventana del séptimo piso. Algo que haría, si no supiera volar. Maldición.

Y ahora tendría que añadir dos niños en esa 'maravillosa' foto familiar. El famoso y alabado Adrián, el niño que vivió, y Harry. Una memoria de unos grandes, tristes ojos verdes y su nombre siendo llamado surgieron al acordarse del niño.

Había pensado mucho en Harry. El niño parecía haber estado tranquilo con él, mientras que estudiantes del séptimo año le tenían miedo hasta a su sombra. – ¿Y que tan triste era eso, considerando que el era sólo cuatro o cinco años mayor que ellos? - Y el niño había hecho sentir a Severus algo más que dolor y odio, algo que no había sucedido desde la guerra, y lo había hecho sentir parte de la familia, algo que no había sucedido desde, bueno, nunca.

Severus consideró lo fútil que esos pensamientos eran; el niño tenía solo dos años cuando lo vio por última vez, y ya habían pasado seis meses desde entonces. Seis meses para Harry era sólo una quinta parte de su vida; Severus no esperaba que Harry se acordara de él. Y realmente no importaba, su corazón se cayó un poco al realizarlo; había sobrevivido a cosas peores.

Era la visita de los Potter lo que lo tenía encerrado en su oficina. La familia había llegado en algún momento de la mañana y acababan de tener el almuerzo. Severus, quien no come mucho de todas formas, había decidido saltar el almuerzo y había pasado la mañana leyendo. A Harry le gustará leer cuando crezca, pensó y dejó su cabeza golpear el escritorio con un gruñido. ¿De dónde había venido eso?

Sabía que le había prometido a Dumbledore atender a al menos una comida del día, pero él, simplemente, no podía hacerlo. ¡Y no debería de ser forzado! ¿Porque debía Albus decirle lo que tenía que hacer de todas formas? ¡La guerra había terminado y el ya no era un espía! Con eso en mente, se levantó de la silla con determinación; Le dirá a Dumbledore que iba a cenar fuera ¡Y lo hará ahora!

Salió de su oficina con su capa moviéndose de lado a lado con su caminar, y asegurándose de tomar el camino más largo (para no encontrarse a ninguno de los visitantes). Severus llegó a la oficina del Director diez minutos después e hizo un pequeño chequeo de lo que quería decir. ¡El no será controlado como los estudiantes! ¡El era un profesor! ¡Un hombre independiente y Albus debería de saberlo!

Satisfecho con lo que había planeado, se dirigió a la gárgola que indicaba la entrada a la oficina.

"Babosas de Gelatina." Dijo con voz fuerte, haciendo una suave mueca por las preferencias del director. ¿Babosas de Gelatina? Terrible.

Marchó por las escaleras y directamente a la puerta del director, la cual golpeó con decisión.

"Entra." Dijo la voz de el viejo mago y Severus, sin hesitación, abrió la puerta. Con su mirada dirigida a Albus, lo saludó.

"Director." Ofreció en seco.

"¡Severus, muchacho! Te echamos de menos en el almuerzo." Dijo el director con ojos brillantes.

"Y me echaras de menos en la cena, también. Escucha, Albus, debes entender que…"

"¡Sev!" Una voz infantil interrumpió su planeado discurso y sorprendió al Maestro de Pociones más de lo esperado.

"Como había dicho," Dumbledore dijo, su bigote temblando con risa por la expresión de Severus. "_Te echamos de menos _en el almuerzo." El hombre vestido de negro se giró hacia la voz, suavemente, y encontró a un muy emocionado Harry, sentado en el gran sofa púrpura de la oficina. Sus ojos grandes, esperando a que lo alzaran en brazos de nuevo. Severus sintió ganas de sonreír, y tal vez lo hizo. "Vamos, Severus. ¡No dejes al pobre niño esperando!" Albus dijo y Severus él le complació.

Se acercó al niño y lo cogió en brazos.

"Hola." Harry dijo de nuevo, su voz cubierta por el hombro de Severus.

"Hola a ti también, Harry." El maestro de pociones dijo y esta vez sonrió de verdad.

"Llegaste justo a tiempo, Severus." Albus declaró, levantándose de su escritorio. "Minerva le está mostrando a James y Lily el área que se estará utilizando cuando Adrián tenga 7 años y podamos comenzar su entrenamiento Yo me iba dirigiendo allí. Llamaría un elfo para cuidar a Harry, pero ustedes, al parecer, se llevan muy bien." Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron de nuevo. "No te importaría cuidar de el por una hora o dos, ¿Verdad?"

"Yo… No, está bien." Murmuró Severus y el director asintió.

"Maravilloso. Volveré a recogerlo en dos horas en tu oficina. ¡Hasta luego, caballeros!" Dijo, dejando al sorprendido al profesor y un feliz niño de 2 años y medio en su oficina. Mientras el director bajaba las escaleras para encontrar a los Potter, sus ojos brillaban con travesura por que Severus le había salvado una caminata a las mazmorras. El plan había sido dejar a Harry al cuidado de Severus desde el principio, pero el no tenía por que saberlo.

"Solo tu y yo de nuevo, Harry." Severus le dijo al pequeño niño. "¿Quieres que te muestre los alrededores?" Tomando la risa de Harry como un Sí, se alejaron de la oficina. "Esa era la oficina del Director." Decía mientras bajaba la escalera con cuidado. "Su nombre es Albus Dumbledore. El es rarito." Harry rió de nuevo. Los dos se movieron alrededor por un rato. Harry estaba completamente encantado con el castillo, o eso parecía, ya que nunca paró de sonreir, reir y mirar alrededor.

"Hola, Profesor Snape." Uno de los espectros le saludó. "Y hola a ti también, pequeñín. Albus te dejó a cargo, ¿Cierto? Bueno, ¡continúen!" Y atravesó una pared. Severus negó con la cabeza. Fantasmas.

"Ese era el Fraile, el fantasma de Hufflepuff. El colegio está lleno de espectros."

"spectos." Harry asintió, causando que Severus riera por lo bajo.

"Si, Harry. El castillo está lleno de espectros y retratos. Están por todas partes." Y para probar su punto, se dirigió hacia la Escalera Principal. "Esta es la Escalera Principal, Harry. Nos da acceso a todos los niveles del castillo. Y mira," Dijo señalando las paredes. "Las paredes están llenas de pinturas y retratos." Harry asintió y comenzaron a descender hacia las mazmorras

Severus no podía creer lo fácil que era hablar con el niño. Al principio pensaba que se sentía así por que los niños de dos años no juzgan. Pero luego Harry sonreía o lo miraba con esos grandes ojos, y realizaba lo confortable que se sentía. Por que le estaba hablando a Harry; No el hijo de James Potter. Sólo Harry.

"Éstas son las mazmorras. Yo trabajo aquí. Mi salón de clases **(N/A: Aula, para muchos otros.) **está aquí también; Soy profesor de pociones." Explicó Severus.

"¿Pociones?" Preguntó confundido.

"Si, Harry. Pociones." Contestó con una sonrisa. "Vamos. Déjame mostrarte." Y caminó hacia su oficina. Se acercó a su escritorio, dónde había dejado una poción Crece-Huesos para la enfermería. "Esto es una poción." Dijo Severus, mostrándole el envase al chico. "La hice para la Señora Pomfrey. Es nuestra medi-bruja." Harry observó el envase por unos momentos, y luego miró alrededor.

Su mirada se detuvo en un retrato que Severus tenía colgado de la pared. Era el único retrato y, sorpresivamente, estaba vacío,

"Wretato." Harry dijo con convicción señalando el lienzo azul oscuro que estaba enmarcado en la pared.

"Exacto, Harry." Severus dijo, mirando al retrato también. "¿Sabes porqué escogí esa pintura?" Le preguntó a Harry, quien lo miró con grandes ojos. "Estaba en la casa de mi madre. En el ático. La heredé hace unos días." Explicó. "Yo estaba en el ático observando varias posesiones que habían sido guardadas allí por sus familiares, hasta que encontré éste cuadro. Era obvio que estaba encantado. Lo que pasa es que… Nadie sabe de quien es el retrato. Incluso le pregunté a Dumbledore, pero no pudo llamar a la persona que debería de aparecer. Es un misterio. Es sólo un lienzo vacío, en donde debería de haber alguien." Miró a Harry y le sonrió con tristeza. "Me recuerda un poco a mi mismo, por lo que decidí quedármelo." Harry bostezó.

"Sueño." Dijo, con sus ojos cerrándose. Severus rió.

"Ya veo." Se sentó en el sofá con suavidad, y acomodó a Harry en sus brazos. "¿Sabes, Harry? No tengo idea de por que te he dicho todo eso." Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron a él con confusión. "No es como si pudieras entenderme, por lo que _yo _no entiendo por que me molesté en hacerlo." Dijo con una sonrisa. La cabeza que Harry cayó en el hombro de Severus; El niño a solo un paso de dormirse por completo.

"Benas noches, Sev." Susurró antes de caer dormido por completo, haciendo al profesor sonreír.

"Tal vez por eso lo hice." Dijo, observando al niño dormir. "¿Sabes sobre las casas del colegio?" Le preguntó al niño dormido con suavidad. "Apuesto a que no. Hay cuatro…" Y continuó hablándole al niño mientras los minutos pasaban, ayudándolo a sumergirse en un sueño aún más profundo. Tan absorbido estaba por el niño en sus brazos, que no notó un par de ojos color azul medianoche que los observaba a ambos desde un lienzo normalmente vacío. Tan poco notó la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de aquella misteriosa persona del retrato (quien finalmente había aparecido.)

Para cuando Albus Dumbledore tocó en la puerta de la oficina para recoger a Harry, causando que Severus apartara sus ojos del niño, la persona en la pintura había desaparecido de nuevo.

Y mientras el Maestro de Pociones se preguntaba cuando volvería a ver al niño, sin atreverse a esperar que fuera en un futuro cercano, no tenía forma alguna de escuchar una persona contestando su pregunta.

"Pronto, Severus. Pronto."


End file.
